Make You Feel My Love
"Make You Feel My Love" is a song written by Bob Dylan for his 1997 album Time Out of Mind. It was first released commercially by Billy Joel, under the title "To Make You Feel My Love", before Dylan's version appeared later that same year. It has since been covered by numerous performers and has proved to be a commercial success for singers such as Adele, Garth Brooks, Shane Filan, Bryan Ferry, Kelly Clarkson, Ane Brun and Nick Knowles. Dylan eventually released the song as a single. Personnel *Bob Dylan – guitar, harmonica, piano, vocals Additional musicians *Bucky Baxter – acoustic guitar *Tony Garnier – bass guitar, upright bass *Daniel Lanois – guitar, mando-guitar, Gibson Firebird, Martin 0018, Gretsch Gold Top, rhythm guitar, lead guitar *Augie Meyers – Vox organ combo, Hammond B3 organ, accordion *Duke Robillard – guitar Billy Joel version | released = August 1997 | format = CD single | recorded = 1997 | studio = | venue = | genre = Rock | length = | label = Columbia | writer = Bob Dylan | producer = | prev_title = Lullabye (Goodnight, My Angel) | prev_year = 1994 | next_title = Hey Girl | next_year = 1997 }} Billy Joel released a cover of the song, with the title "To Make You Feel My Love", for his compilation album Greatest Hits Volume III (1997). It was released as the album's lead single and reached number 50 on the US ''Billboard'' Hot 100. Joel's single pre-dated Dylan's release of the song by one month. Chart history Garth Brooks version Garth Brooks covered the song as "To Make You Feel My Love" in 1998. It appeared in the 1998 film Hope Floats, credited in the film's closing credits under Dylan's original title, "Make You Feel My Love". It is the first track on the film's soundtrack album, while another cover, by Trisha Yearwood, again using the "To Make You Feel My Love" title, is the last track. It was included first as the bonus track on Fresh Horses for Garth's first Limited Series box set and then included on all later pressings of that album. Brooks' version resulted in a nomination at 41st Grammy Award for Best Male Country Vocal Performance and a nomination for Bob Dylan for Best Country Song. Charts Weekly charts Year-end charts Adele version | format = | recorded = October 2007 | studio = | venue = | genre = | length = 3:32 | label = XL | writer = Bob Dylan | producer = Jim Abbiss | prev_title = Hometown Glory | prev_year = 2008 | next_title = Water and a Flame | next_year = 2009 | misc = }} }} In 2008, British singer-songwriter Adele recorded "Make You Feel My Love" for her debut studio album 19 (2008). It was released as the album's fourth and final single on October 27, 2008, both on CD and vinyl, originally peaking at number 26. Background "Make You Feel My Love" is the only cover song on Adele's debut album 19; she either wrote or co-wrote all the others. "My manager is the biggest Dylan fan, and for ages, he'd been bugging me to listen to the song, because I hadn't heard it before," she told Premiere Networks. "I was being quite defiant against it. I said, 'I don't want a cover on my album. It kind of implies that I'm incapable of writing enough of my own songs for my first record.' And then I heard it in New York when he played it for me, and it just really touched me. It's cheesy, but I think it's just a stunning song, and it really just summed up everything that I'd been trying to write in my songs." Piano is played by Neil Cowley and Adele is credited with bass. Critical reception According to Alex Fletcher of Digital Spy, the version expresses Adele's affection for the song, "with just piano as backing, her dreamy, passionate vocals are allowed to shine". According to The Guardian s Dave Simpson, with her "hushed delivery", Adele makes the song "her own". In January 2013, Heart Radio listed Adele's recording as the UK's number one song of all time in its Hall of Fame Top 500. Chart performance Initially, the song only reached a peak of number 26, but found a new lease of life two years after its release after being performed by several contestants on the seventh series of The X Factor. In September 2010, after it was performed by Annastasia Baker, it re-entered the UK Singles Chart at number 24. The song then surged to number 4 the following month after a second performance by Gamu Nhengu. Following a third X Factor performance and heavy use in the Comic Relief 2010 television, it spent three more non-consecutive weeks in the top 10. Thanks to this newfound attention, "Make You Feel My Love" was the 48th biggest selling song of 2010, two years after its initial release. In early 2011 the song returned to the top 40 again, at number 34, after it was used on the fifth series series of Britain's Got Talent. After years of trickle selling, "Make You Feel My Love" passed the million sales mark in the UK in 2017. Music video The song's music video features Adele singing the song in London Marriott Hotel Canary Wharf. It was directed by Mat Kirkby. Live performances On Friday, November 20, 2015, Adele sang the song during a BBC special, Adele at the BBC, hosted by talk show host Graham Norton. One segment of the show, which went viral, featured a prank in which eight Adele impersonators were invited to audition at the Wimbledon Theatre for a nonexistent show. Adele herself, disguised as a nanny named "Jenny", pretended to also be an Adele impersonator, and was the last one to sing. When she started singing "Make You Feel My Love", the other performers finally recognized her and realized they had been pranked. Usage in media Adele's version features in the soundtrack of the 2010 romantic comedy film When in Rome. Her cover version was also featured in the compilation album for the benefit of those affected by Supertyphoon Haiyan in the Philippines entitled Songs for the Philippines. In October 2013 the song was used in the third week of Strictly Come Dancing as part of the "Love Week" theme. During a concert at London's O2 Arena on March 22, 2016, the day of the Brussels bombings, Adele dedicated a performance of the song to the victims of the attacks. In other television appearances in the UK and US, the song was used in: * S.W.A.T. * Waterloo Road * One Tree Hill * Ghost Whisperer * Parenthood * The Bold and the Beautiful * General Hospital * Bones * Hollyoaks * EastEnders * Glee * Nashville * Emmerdale * Against the Wall (pilot episode) * Brothers & Sisters * 9-1-1 In addition, Adele's video of the song, directed by Mat Kirby, was released on music channels in late September 2008 and continues to be featured on her website. List of recordings Digital download #"Make You Feel My Love" – 3:32 Digital download #"Make You Feel My Love" – 3:32 #"Make You Feel My Love" – 3:32 CD single #"Make You Feel My Love" – 3:32 #"Painting Pictures" – 3:33 19 version #"Make You Feel My Love" – 3:32 19 Deluxe version #"Make You Feel My Love" – 3:52 Chimes of Freedom live version #"Make You Feel My Love" – 4:04 Live at the Royal Albert Hall live version #"Make You Feel My Love" – 3:48 Charts and certifications Weekly charts Year-end charts Certifications Other versions "Make You Feel My Love" has also been recorded by: * Joan Osborne * Trisha Yearwood * Neil Diamond * Danny Bowes * Shawn Colvin * Luka Bloom * Timothy B. Schmit * Ronan Keating * Winifred Horan (from Solas) * Emily Loizeau * Bryan Ferry * Elkie Brooks (from her 2010 album Powerless) * Mary Black * Ruarri Joseph * Phil Keaggy * Michael Bolton with Helene Fischer * Paul Evans Taylor Hicks * Jon Peter Lewis * Kris Allen * Maria Muldaur * Louise Setara * Jeremy Irons (actor) * Kelly Clarkson * Ed Sheeran * Tony DeSare * Rebecca Ferguson * Aaron Tveit * Sarah Maclaine * Sleeping At Last from the album Covers Vol. 2 (2016) * Straight No Chaser * Ane Brun * Lea Michele * Nick Knowles (UK TV personality) * Shane Filan of Westlife * Jennifer Paz * Matt Alber *Jasper Steverlinck Josh Kelley's version appeared on A Cinderella Story: Original Soundtrack * Boy George (from his 2013 album This Is What I Do bonus tracks included on deluxe edition) in March 2014 In popular culture Two covers of the song (one by Garth Brooks and one by Trisha Yearwood) were featured on the soundtrack of the 1998 film Hope Floats. References External links * Lyrics at Bob Dylan.com Category:1997 songs Category:1997 singles Category:1998 singles Category:2008 singles Category:1990s ballads Category:Songs written by Bob Dylan Category:Bob Dylan songs Category:Billy Joel songs Category:Garth Brooks songs Category:Adele songs Category:Billboard Hot Country Songs number-one singles Category:Song recordings produced by Daniel Lanois Category:Song recordings produced by Jim Abbiss Category:Columbia Records singles Category:Capitol Records Nashville singles Category:XL Recordings singles